


Bonded BY Love

by Victoria_is_mysterious



Series: Twisted fairytales [2]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Destiny bonding, Happy Ending, King Big Bad Wolf, M/M, Obsession, Prince red riding hood, male/male love relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_is_mysterious/pseuds/Victoria_is_mysterious
Summary: Twisted Fairytale series, this time is the Red Riding Hood.Red is the prince of a kingdom whose the biggest enemy is the kingdom of the Wolves. Red fell in love with the Big Bad Wolf (the King of Wolves), during a negotiation meeting. However, Red is the chosen target by the wolves, to take revenge upon an action that was made by human ancestors. The tough burden to take revenge was over Big Bad Wolf's shoulders. But, will Red's love stop the revenge, or the Big Bad Wolf is really cruel and heartless as the rumors say?
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Series: Twisted fairytales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856197
Kudos: 1





	Bonded BY Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! To be honest, I am a very big fan of this Fairytale and I wanted to create endless twisted fanfictions with it, but sometimes one... or two is enough to be publicly showed lol. 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Raised by the king and the queen, I was supposed to be the happiest man of the planet. I was, happy, or it's better to say, I was ignorant of my existential needs until that night…  
The whole castle was alarmed. All the soldiers were gathered around the main gate and three dozen were inside the castle. They were ready for any case. My mother came to my room and closed the door very well. She kept telling me to stay calm, everything is fine, and things like that. I was 10, not knowing what was going on, but I couldn't imagine that the enemy was coming to our castle. Our kingdom, had a long history full of wars and an endless list full of enemies. I didn't know them, nor I ever wished to know them. But, I was scared. The energy in the castle was dark and everyone was emitting a scared aura. Even the guards, they had tints of fear in their eyes. I somehow couldn't understand. They had always been in situations like this, facing the enemy in order to protect the royal family. Ok, maybe not every enemy came to our castle, but I didn't think that the background was the real reason behind their fear. Furthermore, according to my father's words, this was just a meeting to negotiate, not a fight.  
Suddenly, a soldier spoke from the other side of the closed door: "They are here! HE is here!". My mother shocked, even though she had the entire day waiting for this moment. She rushed to hug me, and together with me we sat at the windowsill. My room has a wonderful view from the lake, lots of windows who amazingly show the sky, and the beautiful sunsets that usually gathers our whole family to see the orange and pink landscape before the sun goes down, hiding behind the mountains. But, today, I and my mother weren't gathered to enjoy the sunset, nor the beautiful full shiny moon in the clear starry sky. No. Tonight, she was seeing in fear my father at the courtyard who anxiously was waiting for the other king to come. Surprisingly, all in the castle were scared of the moon. I couldn't understand why and a beautiful moon like that could scare so much some people, who until one month ago were enjoying the beautiful light that was shed from the satellite.  
I was seeing my father, when suddenly I saw a wolf walking on his two back feet and standing tall like a human, approaching at my father. I opened my eyes wide in surprise, while my mother released a small scared scream and covered her mouth. However, I heard her whisper "he is huge! ". Yes, he was indeed, and knowing that he was our enemy, I couldn't blame all the people for showing such fear.  
What about me? Firstly, I was surprised. I was expecting a man, and I realised that the enemy was a wolf. Secondly, the wolf was standing tall and walking like the humans do. He was wearing clothes, just like a king. And... he was talking.... no: he was having a talk with my father, who was fully understanding him!  
Fourthly, but not the least, his aura... he had such a wonderful aura. His body was really... strangely attractive. I was only 10 and I had never felt a feeling like that before. I had an urge to go and see him closer. We were at the third floor but to me it seemed like I was ten floors higher than them, which meant ten floors far away from the wolf.  
\- Mother! Who is him?  
\- Shshsh! Hush my son! Hush my dear! His ears can hear even the mosquito which flies here!  
Wow! That creature had superhearing! I was getting more and more curious about him. I could see his ears moving a bit, to hear every noise. My father was talking firmly, but even I could see his hands shaking a bit. I couldn’t believe my eyes: my father… shaking in fear in front of his enemy.  
I was trying to see the wolf’s face and features. But, because of the position of my room had, I could only see his back and I could see his hand movements each time he wanted to add gestures to his talking. Also, his tail moved a bit in synchrony with his voice level. By the way, in the castle there was no noise. Everyone was keeping even his breath to hear the words spoken by the wolf. His voice, firm, loud but thick, reached my room, even though I couldn’t understand a single word from their conversation.  
\- Mother, is he an evil man?  
In that moment I saw the wolf getting irritated and starting to shout louder. My father raised his voice too. The situation was getting worse. My mother trembled in terror and tightened her hug around me in a protective mode. Even I got scared. The wolf shook his tale, and whirled back. It was my chance to see his face… but my mother took me away from the window and together we hid under the window.  
\- Shshsh! We’ll stay like this for a bit!  
My mom hushed me, trying to keep me calm. Ok, I was scared, but right in that moment… all I wanted was to see his face… once.  
After that night, we never got out of the castle again. Only my father got out for business issues, but very rarely. I was kept inside the castle for 6 years. My mother took care of me very often. I never understood the reason behind all this, but they kept on looking at me with a very strange look in their eyes. Especially my father. His eyes showed worry about me.  
Well, actually, I had a problem. Since that night, I never was like before. I wanted to see that wolf again. I began to feel some stirring in my stomach and even in my lower belly. A hot feeling, a dizziness and an attraction towards the wolf. When I was 14, I began to see strange dreams. Each time, in the dream I lingered for him, searching all over the forest, but without result. Each night, I woke up, clutching the fabrics of the night sheets, craving for him, craving to see his face, craving to see his body closer… But I never understood why I began to feel like that.  
Now, I am 16, and still I haven’t filled this emptiness in my heart. Today, it’s my first day out of the castle. I am going in the other side of the forest, to meet with our uncle. He wants to evacuate us all in his castle, which is two mountains away from here. I am travelling by carriage, followed by five soldiers. My father sent me first, and he took care not to catch the eye of the enemy. So, he thought that five soldiers would be enough… at least to not be obvious that in this carriage was a prince, and not a simple traveler. Even though, five soldiers for a carriage is obviously enough, to me.  
The carriage stops. What may be happening.  
\- Rider, why did we stop?  
……………..  
\- Rider?... Why isn’t he answering me? I’m coming out!  
(Growls are heard) My eyes… they are facing something terrible! All the soldiers, and the rider… they are…  
\- They’re fine! They are just too weak to stand against our strength.  
\- You…  
I can’t believe! In front of me… right now…is standing up tall, and facing me… the Wolf! The one who has been tormenting my heart day and night! He IS here! Standing in front of me! My heart… my heart is beating so fast… so strong… I wonder: can he listen them now?  
\- Are you scared? Your heart is beating like crazy!  
He does! He hears them!  
\- No… I’m not scared. I’m surprised how… how can it be that you are here! I…  
\- Prince, I have to kill you! Finally, it came that day.  
\- What?!  
\- Your father shouldn’t have tried to trick me! Look: this cannot even be called a trick! A carriage with five soldiers, heading to the other side of the forest! How can he pretend I am that stupid not to understand that the carriage was taking you to the other side? No. This time… your father underestimated me very much. However, you are here to pay!  
\- To pay?! Only for this you have to…...?  
\- Haha. It looks like your parents have chosen to keep you totally ignorant about the situation. What’s your name boy?  
\- Red.  
\- Exactly. I am the Big Bad Wolf. Your ancestor killed one of my ancestors. We vowed to take revenge. Your family took you away to hide you in this kingdom enclosed by the mountains, but nothing can escape you from your destiny. Your family, took away our eldest member, but we will take away their youngest one. Because they love you just like we loved him.  
\- I… I am the target… of your revenge… but I have done nothing. So… can you fulfill my only wish?  
\- Wish? Alright, let’s hear it. Hope you don’t wish to run away…  
I hear the other wolves howling and approaching to us. I have a bit fear, but this was my only chance to face my internal conflicts and finally understand what I was feeling.  
\- No… not at all. It’s quite the opposite: May I… I…  
\- ??  
I start to approach at him and stretch my hand towards his chest… his super wide chest. The Wolf is somehow shocked and confused. He understood that I meant no harm to him, but still it was awkward. I could see the confusion in his glowing yellow eyes, in which were mirrored thousands of questions. I have my questions too, for my actions and feelings, but for the moment…  
\- May I feel your touch?  
I finally said it. To me the time stopped, but he widened his eyes even more. His companions froze. I don’t know what he is thinking. Maybe he is afraid that all this is another trick, a trap or whatever. He has his own reasons to have those doubts, but I am burning for him. I just ….  
\- Prince… Your aura is strange… What do you mean by those words?  
\- I know that you may think that this is a trap… but since that night…  
\- What night?  
\- The night when you came to our castle and tried to negotiate with my father. I saw your body only from behind. I never saw your face. And… I saw you from afar… but you allured my mind and heart every day and night…  
\- Prince… are you sure what are you saying?  
\- If this story ends here… then I want to feel you because I have been desperately having strange emotions towards you, since that night. But… since I have never felt like this… this new feeling… I didn’t know what I really wanted. But now that I see you, all I want is to touch your body, I want to get lost into that shining light that your eyes emit. I want you to touch me… and… (falls to the Wolf feet) my King…  
\- King?? I am not your king! I don’t kill my people. But I am your killer indeed.  
\- I don’t care My King! Just… for a moment I want to feel you like I wish.  
\- Oh my Prince!  
He is taking me in his arms. My ears hear his heartbeat, while his muscles tight me gently. I’ve never felt this weak and powerful in the same time! I can feel his breath… his fur touching my skin… his warmth… his sweetness that never showed on the surface before. Suddenly his aura is not dark and heavy anymore. The Wolf lifts me up in his arms and carries me inside my carriage. He orders his companions to guard. Once we are inside, the Wolf starts to kiss my neck and lick my skin. His tongue is so long, firm but gently warm. I moan… his kisses gave me an irresistible sensation.  
\- I have never thought that the revenge would turn out like this…  
\- I’ve never known I was a target… but I was attracted by you. That night… I just couldn’t take my eyes off from you, but I couldn’t see your face. Still, your energy was pulling me each day and more. My days were full of daydreams, while in my nights I began to dreams looking for you, in the forest, but unsuccessfully. Fortunately, here we are: I am here with you by my side, so close, so gently… My King!  
\- Are you sure you want to go all the way? I mean, there will be no return if you became mine. I will take you to my kingdom and you will live there, far from your family, and maybe you will barely see them.  
\- It’s a tough decision… but I feel incomplete anyway. It looks like it’s my destiny to feel empty and miss someone. So… I will fulfill my destiny. I’m coming with you.  
The Big Bad Wolf smiled and then embraced the prince with feverish love. Even the wolf had never understood why he was that tough with the others, or why he seemed always so evil in front of the others. Only now, he understood that all that badness was to keep his loneliness and emptiness well hidden from the other’s eyes. The heavy burden of the revenge was destroying him day by day, so he needed a barrier to make an illusion of a strong creature in the eyes of his people. But from now on, there was not needed that barrier. He was showing love to someone for the first time in his life, and he was not going to ruin that chance to be happy.  
\- My King, what will you tell to your people?  
\- I’ll tell them that the best way to revenge is not by killing you, but making you one of us. You will stay always by my side and you will learn to be one of us.  
\- … So… this is all for revenge, right?  
\- No. Your presence gives me happiness and makes me complete. But for the eyes of those who see only revenge, this explanation will be enough satisfy their ego.  
\- … But I am a human, how will I be integrated in that society?  
\- You are not a mere human anymore. You are a human who was bonded with a wolf. We were bonded together, even before. But, from now on, we are bonded for life, not by revenge, but BY love.


End file.
